The Dragon Returns
by ClarityDolphin
Summary: : A month after Lissana died, Natsu... Disappeared. Three years later he walked down the pathway of the infamous 'Gildarts-Shift', right next to the said old man, Fairy Tail's ace himself, Gildarts. At this point Natsu had enough power to give him a run for his money, but that, that wasn't even the beginning... : Currently on Hiatus
1. After 3 Years

BTW: This is when Guildarts arives right at (If you have seen the anime) the first episode of the Edolas Arc (Aka Episode 76. And NOT adding the Edolas problem...), just imagine Gray was the main character for all that other crap... Natsu is just getting back to Magnolia.

Disclaimer!: I do not own, and never shall, Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 _'Thoughts' 'Telepathy'_

"Speaking" "Spells"

Summary: A month after Lissana died, Natsu... Dissapeared. Three years later he walked down the pathway of the infamous 'Gildarts-Shift', right next to the said old man, Fairy Tail's ace himself, Gildarts. At this point Natsu had enough power to give him a run for his money, but that, that wasnt even the begining...

The Dragon Returns

All was calm and quiet in the city of Magnolia, well as quiet as can be with the infamous guild Fairy Tail located there. Soon the deafening sound of alarms could be heard throughout the city, calling out, "Prepare to commence Magnolia's Gildarts-Shift! Citizens to your designated positions immediately!." As the entire city split apart, giving a straight path to Fairy Tail's guild hall, two men can be seen walking down the path.

Both wore black, tattered cloaks, one had the hood down showing off red slicked back hair, the other had his hood up and you could only see a small tuff of pink hair. The shorter man shoved the taller of the two, pointing at the guild hall. "Um... Old man, has the guild hall changed these past few years?" The pinkette asked.

The older man stopped suddenly as if just realizing something was different, just stared at the building. "You know what, Natsu... I think so..." He trailed off gaping at the newer, larger guild hall. The now named pinkette, Natsu, just burst out laughing, "Guildarts, are you getting senile on me! Dear Mavis, you just noticed something was off!" He said between laughs.

Guildarts pushed the younger man, sending him into the wall of the path. Natsu just stood up rubbing the back of his head. "You know what, that actually hurt dammit! I'll get you back old man, I'll get you back..." Natsu said under his breath. The ginger looked over at Natsu with a shrug of his shoulders and continued walking towards the guild.

"Hey! What the hell! Wait up dammit!" The pinkette shouted at Gildarts, rushing after the older... gentleman. The guild hall doors slam open and everyone rushes outside whispering.

(A/N You see, Natsu has gotten stronger over the years, and has gained a few new magic's, I.E. Telepathy for example, and something similar to Laxus's Lightning Body, just with fire)

Natsu establishes a telepathy link with Gildarts, _'Old man, something's off... First, why the hell does the guild look like this! And second, it feels like something bad is gonna happen.'_ Gildarts looks at Natsu, as if just reaching the same conclusions. _'Maybe somethin' happened to the guild and it needed to be repaired? You know these damn kids too! For the second one, maybe you're just scared Erza is going to kill ya'_ He answered laughing.

Natsu's eyes widened for a moment with his 'oh shit' moment. Natsu severed the telepathy link and sulked as they walked to the guild. Gildarts took one look at the kid and burst out laughing. Gildarts train of thought was as followed, 'he is defiantly fucked...' While Natsu's followed, 'I don't want to die! I'm too young!'

They reached the crowd and Natsu hid his face in his cloak, hoping to survive Erza's wrath just a bit longer. The guild master, Makarov, walked up to Gildarts and Natsu and asked the tall red-head, "Who's your friend over there?" He pointed to Natsu. Gildarts started snickering, "Why dont you show your face brat?" Gildarts said, barely containing his laughter.

Natsu just shook his head and tried to back away from everyone, trying so hard not to be spotted by the monster known as Erza Scarlet. Gildarts smirked wickedly and slowly walked towards Natsu, who was now chanting in his head 'No, no, no, no! Why me! Why, why, why!' Gildarts flicked the pinkettes hood off, while Natsu stared wide-eyed at him. "Why old man, why?" Natsu whispered, crying anime tears.

Soon three deadly aura's could be felt in the crowd, from Erza Scarlet or Titania Queen of the Fairies, Mirajane Strauss the She-Devil of Fairy Tail, and Gray Fullbuster The Ice-Make wizard and Natsu's old rival. Natsu, still whispering, told Gildarts, "Great just throw me to the wolves, if you dont stop them, I'll tell them of that incident." He whisper-yelled.

Gildarts stared at him like he was the devil reincarnated. "Y-You wouldn't!?." He shouted. Natsu smirked evilly, "Yes, at this point, I would." He said smiling. Gildarts grabbed the boy and booked it out of town like rockets were tied to his feet, being chased by Mira, Erza, and Gray.

Makarov just stared after them, already planning the poor boys funeral. "Um master? What was that about..." One of the newer members, Lucy Heartfilia, asked him. "Natsu, the pink haired kid, has been gone for three years, and right now, I feel bad for him..." Makarov trailed off hoping Natsu, and well Gildarts, could run fast enough to escape the raging monsters after them. Lucy, along with the rest of the guild, just nodded in agreement.

I dont know if I'm going to do pairings, if I do, they will be little small things, ^-^ aka fluffy moments. :D :)


	2. Fairy Tail's Demons

**Disclaimer!:** I do not own, and never shall, Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 _'Thoughts' 'Telepathy'_

"Speaking" "Spells"

 _Then:_

Makarov just stared after them, already planning the poor boys funeral. "Um master? What was that about..." One of the newer members, Lucy Heartfilia, asked him. "Natsu, the pink haired kid, has been gone for three years, and right now, I feel bad for him..." Makarov trailed off hoping Natsu, and well Gildarts, could run fast enough to escape the raging monsters after them. Lucy, along with the rest of the guild, just nodded in agreement.

Now:

In the end, Natsu and Gildarts were not fast enough. Erza and Mira caught up, while Gray backtracked to find his cloths. Again. Both men were dragged back to the guild unconscious, by their ears. The angered she-devils were waiting outside the infirmary door, pacing like caged animals.

"G-Gildarts..." Natsu whispered. "Yeah Natsu." The ginger replied. "I think we are gonna die here..." Natsu stated, trailing off. Gildarts just nodded his head, staring off into space, as if imagining what the demons outside were going to do to them.

The door slammed open and both men jumped up and started hugging each other. (A/N Imagine a Gray/Natsu getting scolded by Erza...) "I dont want to die, I dont want to die!" Natsu chanted over and over. "Let me live, kill him! Not me!"Gildarts chanted.

Natsu stared at the older man, and started crying anime tears. "Just threw me to the wolves old man! Thanks, but if I go down, you are sure as hell going with me." Natsu whisper yelled. Gildarts looked at him, terror-stricken, before sitting glumly on an infirmary bed, accepting his doom. "We are going to die today, I wanted one last ale, one. Last. Ale." He said staring off into the distance.

Natsu walks over and pats the man on his back, "Well lets get this over with..." Natsu trailed off before walking out of the doorway. "I'M BACK EVERYBODY!" He shouted with a fake grin. Both Mira and Erza turned and punched Natsu in the jaw, rendering his useless as he collapsed onto a bed.

They both turned death glares to Gildarts, who sat on the bed cowering, "You have a lot of explaining to do Gildarts!." Erza said in a creepily calm voice. "Aye sir... Ma'am!" The Ace shouted. While Gildarts explained how he came across Natsu and Happy in the wilderness, how they trained together, and in the end returned to Fairy Tail, Satsu snuck out of the room and could be found sitting at the bar. Ordering his special Fire Whiskey.

Makarov walked up and sat on the counter beside Natsu, "How you been my boy?" He asked the younger mage. "Shit. I've been shit. Gildarts put me through hell as my training. Almost literaly!" Natsu told the Guild Master, who just started chuckling. "Well Natsu, how much stronger did you get?" He asked him.

"I can rival Gildarts in a straight fight." He answered nonchalantly. The entire guild went silent as Gray and several others started laughing. Makarov stared at Natsu, dumbfounded. "It's true." Gildarts said walking to the railing of the second floor. Everyone stopped laughing at turned and stared at Natsu, who just continued drinking like it was nothing.

"How long have you been able to fight him?" Makarov asked cautiously. "I don't know Gramps. A year, a year and a half? What do you think old man?" Natsu answered. Gildarts thought about it for a moment, counting off on his fingers, "I'd say about a year and three months." He told the Master.

Natsu nodded his head, thinking a moment, "Yeah, I agree there." He said and went back to nursing his drink. "And Ice Princess, before you ask, no I wont fight you." He said as Gray was about to open his mouth. Gildarts just stood there and started laughing, "Oh man, Gray you really don't want to fight him. Brat, remember last time we fought!" Gildarts shouted out.

"Old man, I still haven't finished paying off those villagers for burning that town down! And you didn't even try to help me pay!" Natsu pointed accusingly at Gildarts. At least he had the audacity to look sheepish. "Yeah... Well..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

Natsu only glared at him. "Well I know you've got to go, so see ya 'round old man." Natsu said finishing off his whiskey. Makarov turned and looked at Gildarts, "You are already leaving!" He nearly yelled. Gildarts rubbed the back of his head again, "Yeah, well. Things to do, people to see, you know. The usual." Gildarts shouted over his shoulder, walking out of the guild.

"Welp, I'm going to the place Happy rented out for a bit. Bye Gramps... And the rest of ya' I guess..." Natsu trailed off walking out after Gildarts.

 _'Things are going to get a hell of a lot more interesting now.'_ Makarov thought just as Natsu walked face first into a building, incinerating it instantly. From the guild you could hear a muffled, 'Crap. Shit! Gotta run!' ' _Defiantly more interesting.'_ He once again thought.

Well this one was pretty much just saying: Natsu now equals Gildarts in fights, and things are about to get fun in Fairy Tail. And Natsu has a problem like Gildarts now, if he's not paying attention and bumps into something, it burns. Instantly.

Anywho, Ciao :)


	3. The Teams of Tenrou

**Disclaimer!:** I do not own, and never shall, Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 _'Thoughts' 'Telepathy'_

"Speaking" "Spells"

This chapter isn't as good, but I wanted to show that Natsu got stronger. So Enjoy :)

 _Then:_

 _'Things are going to get a hell of a lot more interesting now.' Makarov thought just as Natsu walked face first into a building, incinerating it instantly. From the guild you could hear a muffled, 'Crap. Shit! Gotta run!' 'Defiantly more interesting.' He once again thought._

 _Now:_

Natsu has been back for a week, and already the cost of the destruction he causes is through the roof. He has 'accidently' incinerated four homes by this point, and nearly burned down the entire forest training! Erza and Mira still haven't tried to 'punish' him yet, no one knows why. Most think they are bidding their time, waiting for the perfect moment. He also learned that Lisanna didn't 'die' and nearly blew the guild hall up...

Natsu could be found at Fairy Tails bar, drinking a glass of his Fire Whiskey, with Makarov on the counter next to him. "So brat, what did Gildarts teach you over the years?" Makarov asked the pinkette. "Well this and that, Gildarts taught me a bit of Crash Magic, I can infuse it in my Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. I can use minor Telepathy, and have some normal Fire Magic attacks, and a move similar to Laxus's to move faster." Natsu answered nonchalantly.

Makarov's eyes widen, 'Oh the costs...' his thoughts trailed off as he started crying big, fat, raindrop tears. Natsu just looked at him like he was crazy, "Um, Gramps. You're crying?" He said. "The cost, oh the cost!" Makarov stated, bawling his eyes out even more.

Natsu stands up and tries to sneak away from the crying master, bumping into a table, burning it instantly. Natsu's eyes widen in shock, "Oh s-" He trailed off as the entire guild turned to look at him. Erza and Mira walked down from the second floor and glace at Makarov. Natsu points to Gray, who by luck, was right next to him, "Ice Princess made Gramps cry!" Natsu shouted, pinning all the blame on the ice user.

Gray turned and stared at Natsu, then looked at the enraged face of Erza. 'Oh dear Mavis!' Gray thought. Erza walked up to Gray and punched him, straight in the face, slamming him into Elfman, thus starting one of the famous Fairy Tail brawls.

"Flame-Brain!"

"Snow cone!"

The two men shouted while throwing fists, and in Gray's case, stripping. Erza went to sit at the bar to order her Strawberry Cheesecake from the bar tender. She was eating nice and quietly when someone smashed her delicious cake. The entire guild went quiet, fearful of the Titania.

A path cleared between everyone showing Gray and Natsu hugging each other. "G-Gray, we are going to die here, aren't we?" Natsu asked him cautiously. Gray merely nodded his head with a simple, "Aye." They both start shaking as Erza takes a step towards them, and another, and another.

Erza's eyes are shadowed by her hair, but her aura is covered with deadly intent. Whoever ruined her cake, was going to pay. And unfortunately those who ruined her cake, were none other than Gray, and Natsu.

After the long, horrible beat down, both men could be found in the infirmary, unconscious. Erza went and bought a new cake, and all went back to normal in Fairy Tail, or as normal as Fairy Tail can be.

~*Time Skip: One Week before Tenrou Jima*~

"All right brats! It's that time of year again!" Makarov called attention to himself. Everyone looked to the front, towards the stage, to see Makarov and Gildarts, who just came back from who the hell knows where.

"Damn, that explains why everyone has been so busy!" Natsu exclaims. Everyone around him starts laughing. "Alright everyone! Here are this years contestants: Gray Fulbuster, Freed Justine, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Mest Gryder, Lisanna Strauss, and last Natsu Dragneel." Makarov stated. Natsu looks at him quizzically before shrugging his shoulders, "Alright, I'm all fire up!" He yells.

"Ok, everyone will have a partner, and Erza here will explain the rules of choosing a partner." Makarov said and Erza started listing off the rules. "And last of all, this year, you will be fighting agaisnt all of our S-Class wizards, Erza, Mira, and Gildarts." The said mages all smirked at the croud. The only one who looked happy was Natsu, and that was at the prospect of fighting Gildarts again. Everyone else, they just looked terrified.

"You have one week to choose your partner, and train. Begin!" Makarov shouted. Natsu looks up at the blue cat, that has been on his head for the last few weeks, but the first day he came back. "Hey Happy, want to be my partner?" The pinkette asks. The blue cat opens his eyes and mutters a sleepy, "Aye" and falls back to sleep.

Gildarts walks over the the two, "So kid, who's your partner?" he asks while sitting next to Natsu, ordering an ale. Natsu points to the top of his head, which causes Gildarts to start laughing, "Damn, I can't wait to see how they all react to how much stronger he has become." He laughs near hysterically, bringing attention to the two. "Yeah old man, I've got to agree with you there all right!." Natsu says. "Well better go train, see ya' in a week old man!" Natsu shouts running out the door.

~*Time Skip: One Week Later*~

The master posted up a board showing who was going to the S-Class trials on Tenrou Island, the list is as follows:

*Gray-Loke *Freed-Bickslow *Elfman-Evergreen *Cana-Lucy

*Levy-Gajeel *Mest-Wendy *Lisanna-Juvia *Natsu-Happy

Onwards! To Tenrou Jima!

I hope it isn't to confusing, I tried to make it as entertaining as I could, and there wont be an update untill at least Monday! Sorry, but I need to think about how to write the next chapter :)

PM or leave in review if you think I should add something different or something...

~Au revior!


End file.
